


The Supernatural Job

by therunawaypen



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: Crowley as Sterling, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-01
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:21:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therunawaypen/pseuds/therunawaypen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Free Will discovers that someone has been stealing the artifacts from heaven that Balthazar brought to Earth. And they need to get them back before the person responsible sells the artifacts to the wrong people.</p><p>Crowley says he "knows some people." Meanwhile, the Leverage team is wondering why they're doing a job for Sterling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly cracky prompt for SPN: since Crowley and Sterling (Leverage) are played by the same actor maybe Sam, Dean, Cas and maybe Charlie cross paths with the Leverage crew? Maybe Crowley is using Sterling as a host? Otherwise would love some cracky and silly fun. —anon

There were moments in the Men of Letters bunker which were peaceful and the troubles of the world melted away.

“Son of a bitch!”

This was not one of them.

In fact, Dean was just about punch a hole through a wall (or at least attempt to), “I thought we were done with bitches like this after Bela got herself dragged to hell!”

Sam sighed, rubbing his temples. It was rather annoying.  In the midst of them having to deal with Abaddon, it had recently come to their attention that someone had begun collecting all the artifacts of heaven that Balthazaar had stolen all those years ago. And by a supernatural profiteer, no less.

Just brilliant.

“We’ll just have to steal them back.” Cas nodded, “Those artifacts should not be in human hands.”

“Well, any human hands but ours, considering we are smart enough not to try and use the damn things.” Dean growled.

“Most of the time.”

Sam stood, “We need a plan, and fast, before this guy finds a buyer for these artifacts.”

“And trust me, you do not want Jael’s Spike in the hands of _anyone_.” Cas insisted. At the looks Dean and Sam gave him, he continued, “The results were…messy the first time around.”

Dean shook his head, “I’m gunna take your word for it. But what’s our plan? I mean, if this guy is anything like Bela was…and damnit if he is, then he’s going to expect us to steal his collection back.”

“Perhaps I could be of assistance?”

The trio turned to look at Crowley, calmly walking towards them.

“How the hell did you get in here?” Dean frowned.

Crowley rolled his eyes, “You held me prisoner here for a bit, you think I wouldn’t remember how to get in?” He shook his head, “Anyway, I have a friend who specializes in…operations such as the one you’re thinking of orchestrating. And I must say he has a much better success rate than you lot when it comes to ideas.”

* * *

 

“So does someone want to tell me why we’re doing a job that Sterling gave us?” Hardison raised an eyebrow, working at his computer to research on their newest job. “I mean, we do still hate him, right?”

“Last I checked.” Elliot shook his head, taking a long drink of coffee.

Parker had a pout etched on her face, “I don’t like this…”

At the front of the room, Nate sighed, “Alright, how about we just forget that it was Sterling who gave us our newest clients. Let’s just focus on the clients and our newest mark. Now, there’s a collection that this guy stole from a museum, and our clients want us to steal them back.”

On the large screen in the room, pictures of the various artifacts began to show up.

“They look a bit…ordinary, don’t you think?” Sophie asked, curious.

“Yeah,” Park shook her head, “I mean, none of that looks like it’s worth much.”

Nate raised an eyebrow, “Just because something isn’t made of gold doesn’t mean it isn’t worth much. According to our clients, these artifacts are thousands of years old.”

“And they want us to handle them?” Elliot chuckled, “This is going to be fun.”

Before Nate could continue, Hardison raised his hand, “Yes, Hardison? You know you’ve never needed to raise your hand to speak before, and even if you did, it wouldn’t have stopped you.”

Hardison rolled his eyes, “Uh, yeah, I’d like to make a point that I think we should start doing background checks on our clients.”

There was a moment when no one at the table said anything, simply watching Hardison.

“…And?” Nate asked, “Was there a point you were trying to make, Hardison?”

“Yes, there was a point I was trying to make.” Hardison rolled his eyes, bringing up two pictures, “How about the point that your buddy Sterling gave us two clients who, according to the FBI, are dead. And before that, they were wanted serial killers and occultists.”

The team turned to look at Nate, “You want to explain that little hiccup?” Sophie asked.

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was decided that Nate would talk to Sterling. Really, he was the only one who could stand Sterling’s presence for any period of time.

“So is there something you wanted to tell us about these new clients?” Nate crossed his arms, looking at Sterling.

The other man smirked, “No…not that I can think of.”

Nate wasn’t amused, “How do you know these guys?”

Sterling looked relatively smug, “What? Am I not allowed to have friends?”

“Not really, no.” Nate shook his head, “And you have friends who are supposed to be dead and who were wanted by the FBI?”

“I know you and your lot, don’t I?”

Nate chuckled, “Well you got us there…but you still lied to us.”

“What else is new, Nate?” Sterling chuckled, “I’m sure your team will enjoy meeting them.” Seeing the look on Nate’s face, he smirked once more, “Nate, I know your lot. You think I wouldn’t know that they would try to scope out their clients?”

***

They were sitting at a booth in the diner, pigging out on burgers, fries, and nearly an entire pie.

“They don’t look like people who would normally hire us.” Sophie murmured as the team watched the trio enjoy their lunch.

“Well we usually don’t work for occultists.” Hardison grumbled, working on his smart phone, “And low tech ones at that…they don’t even have phones with GPS…who still does that?”

Eliot shook his head, taking a drink of coffee (only to spit it out—it was terrible coffee), “Here’s hoping Parker can get more information.”

By Parker getting information, that meant “pretending to be a waitress to pick-pocket the marks.” She was already approaching the table with a pot of coffee in her hand, “More coffee, huns?” Parker smiled, laying on a fake southern drawl.

The tall brunet nodded, handing her his mug, “Oh yes please.”

“No thanks, babe.” The blond across from him shook his head, “Though another slice of pie would be great.” There was a brunet in a trench coat sitting next to the blond, but he was too busy stuffing his face with burger to answer Parker.

“Alright then, I’ll be right back in a bit with that pie, darling.” Parker nodded, filling the coffee and turning away, tucking the wallets in her apron as she made her way to leave.

Of course, that was when Trench Coat stopped eating his burger long enough to speak, “Miss, can we have our wallets back please? We need those to pay our bill.”

Both the other men stopped and checked their pockets, swearing when they discovered their wallets missing. Parker stood stunned, even as the men took their wallets back from her apron.

Hardison shook his head, “Busted…”

“Well that doesn’t happen often,” Sophie took a sip of her water, “No doubt Parker won’t be happy about that.”

In short, Parker was absolutely sulking as she came back to their table, filling Eliot’s coffee mug (not that he was going to drink any of it.

Eliot wrinkled his nose at the coffee, “So a no-go on the wallets?”

“No.” Parker pouted, “The trench coat guy is weird…”

Hardison raised an eyebrow, “If this guy is setting off _Parker’s_ Weird-dar, then there’s definitely something wrong.”

“What kind of job is Nate getting us into?” Sophie shook her head.


End file.
